


בְּרֵאשִׁית

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: מה אנחנו ומה היינו [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eden - Freeform, Familial Love, Female!Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Genderbend, God’s Righteous Fury, Heylel - Freeform, Mīkhāʼēl, Nonbinary!Raphael, Rāfāʾēl, because theres suppOSED TO BE SEVEN, other archangels, righteous doesn’t look right, this is vessel-wise but it’s not mentioned that it’s vesse-wwise so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: בְּרֵאשִׁית - in the beginning





	בְּרֵאשִׁית

In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth-

No.

In the beginning, God created the heavens and the angels-

No.

In the beginning, in the beginning, in the beginning-

In the beginning, God and Amara Created Firstborns.

Life and Death.

(And when Life fell far far away, reaped by Her own best love-)

In the beginning, God mourned His lost Daughter (but He  _replaced_ Her, how could He, He lost his Daughter named Life and thought He could just  _replace_ Her, no,  _no_ ,  **no**  He can’t-).

In the beginning, He created the archangels.

For future battles only He could see, He breathed Life’s essence (the essence of the Daughter he replaced) into Mîkhā'ēl, the Warrior and Firstborn (no, not the Firstborn, not  **really** -).

For a vision of His world only he could imagine, He shaped Hêlêl‘s Grace, the Grace that became the Morningstar and the Visionary.

For the hurt only He could weep over, He crafted Rāfāʾēl from nothing, Rāfāʾēl the Healer and Rāfāʾēl the One Who Saves.

And for future words He knew His people would need to hear, He called forth Gavri'el to be His Messenger and His Trumpeter.

And They loved each other. 

(But it wasn’t enough because it was never enough and He was so caught up in creation He almost didn’t notice the fighting-)

And then one day (before the first day, long before the first day our Bible speaks of-), His daughter comes to Him.

(No, not  _that_ Daughter because She is gone, gone, gone)

”Parent,” Gavri'el says. “They fight. Mîkhā'ēl and Hêlêl fight and all the heavens shake with their wrath. None but You may appease them.”

(It is ironic His messenger is the one to deliver this message - or maybe only He finds that funny)

So He goes.

And He pulls His sons apart, and He asks of them, “What is it you need?” (And they tell Him and He does not understand because He could never understand loneliness and too big spaces and no one but four)

(But He is their Father who loves and will always love, so He appeases them)

And from more of His Grace, He shapes Ariel and Azrael and Jophiel and Chamuel. Ariel, daughter of His Earth, accompanies Mîkhā'ēl in his battles and obedience. Azrael, apprentice of His Nephew, Amara’s Son (His name is Death, and He reaped  _Her-_ ) shadows the footsteps of Hêlêl, with bright eyes and open wings. Jophiel, daughter of His Grace, dances in Rāfāʾēl‘s wake, granting the Healed happiness. And Chamuel, son of His love, meant to be Gavri'el‘s companion, who was stolen away before he could take his first breath.

(Amara took him - this, He knows. She sent Her Son after him, and He took him away.)

But even the Elohim tire of creation, and He has already put so much into His Earth and His Creations and His Humans, that He cannot replace Chamuel (replace Chamuel as He did Her-)

And so He creates the first Seraphim.

(Ithuriel is not an archangel, not even close, but she is faithful and just and Gavri'el loves her.)

And He keeps going. 

(SammaelMetatronNaomiRazielZadkielEzekielKalazielCrowleyCassielNathanaelUrielAnnaBalthazar-)

(And then Amara sends Her Son again and Death takes Cassiel, but not before she gives up her Grace and returns it to her Father and begs ‘make me a son as You have Yourself’ and He takes her Grace and makes  **Castiel** who is imperfect and curious and would not be the first angel to explore Free Will but would do the most with it-)

(But that is later.)

(That is much, much, much later, after Hêlêl‘s Fall.)

And when the angelic ranks have swelled and they have created their garrisons and the archangels are respected and fierce and absolute-

He tells them to love humanity as they have loved Him.

And there are gasps and mutters but no one would question Him, He who is absolute and He who is their Creator.

(No one but His advisors, His first archangels, but none of them think to question.)

(None except Hêlêl, except by then, he is not Hêlêl. He is Lucifer and he is still the Morningstar, but he is not God’s anymore.)

(And he takes so many with him when he Falls.)

(And the angelic ranks look more like they did before the First Day.)

And God Himself falls away, sinks to the Earth where only Death (whom He has long since forgiven for taking  _Her_ away) and Ariel (who  _is_ the Earth now, Fallen - when Lucifer struck her wings - as she is) know how to find Him.

And the Three watch as the heavens fall apart before them, watch as Gavri'el ran as soon as she could (Lucifer struck her wings too - and he cried, because he loved his little sister and to her, he would always be Hêlêl no matter what she tells a pair of brothers millenia later when ‘she’ is ‘he’ and no one knows Hêlêl anymore, just Lucifer), watch as Naomi turns and exploits something even Lucifer would never touch, watch as she takes Mîkhā'ēl‘s mind for herself and he is not Mîkhā'ēl any longer, he is Michael.

(And they watch as Rāfāʾēl stands alone, silent and broken, when Naomi first calls them Raphael and they take it because it is better to obey and think for yourself than to rebel and be taken the way she took Michael.)

(And then Naomi is demoted by the forever faithful Ithuriel, but it is too late for Mîkhā'ēl.)

(So the heavens have been poisoned and no one will save them until a pair of brothers millennia later who taught  **Castiel** Free Will and taught Gavri’el courage [though ‘she’ is ‘he’ and  _Gabriel_ by then], and showed God how far humanity had progressed, how love truly was powerful enough to save the world [and wouldn’t Jophiel smile at that, if she were still here? If He had the strength to bring her back from wherever she had gone when Lucifer first drove the archangel blade through her heart?])

In the beginning, Death did not reap Life so much as scatter Her to Create wherever She landed-

And God saw that it was good.


End file.
